Beowulf: The Next Heroes
by The Sagemaster
Summary: Beowulf is dead, and his friend Wiglaf is now king. But the seductive creature that was the cause of Beowulf's death is still alive, and Wiglaf will stop at nothing to kill her. Entering into this tale of turmoil, are new heroes, bold and heroic. A monk, a warrior, spellcasters. But will it be enough to stop an evil that corrupted even the great Beowulf? Based on the 2007 film.
1. Prologue

Beowulf

The Next Heroes

Prologue

**This is my first story, so I do hope you enjoy. It is based off the 2007 movie, but this fanfiction is about what happens after the movie. Helpful criticisms are greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own the 2007 Beowulf movie.  
**

* * *

Wiglaf stood in the waters as the waves gently crashed against the shores. He was knee deep, gowned in thick clothes holding Hrothgar's old horn.

Wiglaf, no, King Wiglaf watched as the boat burned with his dear friend Beowulf's dead body laid inside. He had watched as the flames roared in the boat sank carrying with it his dear friend's died body, slain by a terrible dragon. The vile worm had slinked out of it's cave and began burning and wrecking all it saw. Had it not been for brave Beowulf's sacrifice, they all would have burned before it's terrible wrath and fire. But the king was dead, and so very solemnly and sadly, the people had taken their lord's body and placed it on the ship which now burned over the sea.

Wiglaf had watched through the flames as a strange form, a woman, hovered over Beowulf's body and kissed it. He stared intently, but the image was gone, as if it had never been. Then finally the ship sank beneath the waves, taking the valiant soul of Beowulf, and only old Odin knew where his soul would go. _Surely to the great halls of Valhalla, for such a king and hero would certainly be taken in by the All-Father _thought Wiglaf, trying to ease his fears. There never was a hero such as Beowulf, and all heroes were welcome at Odin's table.

The rest of the people began to move on and murmur but Wiglaf stayed, staring onto the horizon while clutching the old King Hrothgar's golden horn, cast in the shape of a fierce dragon. It formed the shape of that golden beast, and had once belonged to King Hrothgar, who had ruled the land, before choosing Beowulf as his successor. Beowulf had used the horn when he slew the water demon which had stalked the land, though it was left behind. But now, somehow, it had returned, and was held by the very sad new king of the realm, who continued to stare at the sinking sun.

Then, out of the waves a woman's face emerged! Wiglaf was first surprised, as to how this could be, but then he recognized the woman. It was the same female who he had seen on the boat! She smirked at Wiglaf coyly. Wiglaf, though he had not seen her before, had an instinctual feeling of a foe, and he somehow knew who she was: Grendel's Mother. The wretch who bore monsters and a dragon, mothered the horrible abomination of vile filth called Grendel, and bringer of misfortune to this land many times over! She was the shame of Beowulf and King Hrothgar, and she bore the very same dragon that cost Beowulf his life! She did this.

She smiled at Wiglaf seductively, almost calling him. _No,_ thought Wiglaf _no,_ _this witch caused my friend's death! She will not take me! I will avenge my brother!_ Then, as Wiglaf stared at her fiercely, he vowed he would avenge his friend and kill Grendel's Mother! And right there, as the sun began to dim, in the silent language of the eye, a war was declared. A war that could only end in absolute death of the combatants. A war of retribution, a war of vengeance. A war that would call heroes to it's cause. But who would answer?


	2. Chapter 1

Beowulf: The Next Heroes

Chapter 1

Marius

Marius's stomach lurched as the ship did. His insides twisted and churned with the rolling of the waves against the ship, the piercing of the waves. _Curse these storms! _He thought _I swear, it's as if these pagan gods are trying to prevent my travel!_ Which could very well have been true, for every day since he'd gotten onto this woody old boat it had been nothing but fierce storms.

_But I must continue my mission_ he though resolutely. He stayed on his meager blanket, rolling over to try to settle his stomach. Finally, recognizing that he would be getting little sleep, and with another big roll by the ship, Marius had enough. He got up, gowned in his thick brown robes. Stretching, he felt his way in the dark hull, and began to move around.

First, he checked on the twins. Still sleeping. Good. Then, for a moment, he paused and listened. It was getting quiet. The wind was calming down, and the it sounded like the storm was letting loose. Clutching his hand-made cross, he headed up to the top of the deck.

Outside the rain was still coming down, though it was more of a drizzle, but the wind had died down. Although Marius wasn't much for boats or travel by ship, but he did enjoy feeling the breeze and smelling the salty air. He headed over to the side of the deck, leaning over and took in a big whiff of the salty ocean wind.

"Enjoying the view?" laughed a deep and hearty voice.

Marius looked over to his side and saw it came from a man standing nearby. Although Marius did not have much interaction with this pagan people, could tell that this was a true Norseman. The man was huge, with a short beard with the standard braids of his people. His arms and legs were like well-toned from the hard work of labors winters and summers. The man was clad in light mail and small armor plates and held at his side a large sword. Judging by his size, Marius estimated the man to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"I suppose so." Replied Marius, turning back to look as the sea, and leaning against rail. The man leaned against the wooden railing as well.

"You are not from here." Said the man, quite frankly.

"No, I am not." Marius turned to look at the man and said, "My name is Marius."

"Hm. I am Regin." Replied the Norseman, "So, what do you think of our weather?" He gestured to the black night, where the rain was beginning to fall harder.

"I confess that I am not much for boats or rolling seas, but a storm's a storm wherever you go."

"Ha-ha!" laughed Regin heartily, "I like you! But tell me, what business do you have you here, in our lands friend? Please, I entreat you, what is your story?"

Marius began, "I am from southern lands, from a land once rule by a powerful empire. I have lived my entire life as a monk, raised by other such as I in a small town. I served in a small village for many years. However, it seems some of my brothers have established a foothold in this land and built a monastery in a nearby city. I have been sent, along with some aids, there in service of my fellow brothers. But now, where are you travelling, and why?"

"Well," began Regin, speaking with great pride, "I am Regin, the son of Bor. I live as a warrior, and hunter, and I take great pride in my skill of sword and combat. I travel these lands, for the glory of my family and name, vanquishing what All-Father Odin challenges me with." Regin began to rant more boastfully and with more energy. "I travel to the king's capitol of Denmark, where word spreads that the great king Beowulf has died, and his friend Wiglaf now stands as king."

"I've heard of this too. A shame, for I hear the king was great indeed." Said Marius.

"Yes, but even more, the king is said to have been killed! Whispers speak of an old dame, a sorcerous demon or witch which killed the king! I intend to go there, and slay the beast with my great sword, the weapon of my family, _Gram._" At this, Regin lifted the sword from his side and placed it on the ship's side. Marius could not but help but be moderately impressed. The sword was cast in the mold of the swords of the Norsemen, sharpened to a tip, with markings of strange creatures and beings on its helm. "My father's sword, and his father's, said to be forged by the dwarf smiths and able to slay dragons, it has never failed in battle or war." Regin stared at his sword with a reverent gaze, something Marius knew well.

"You truly believe such tales? A, demon? Killing a king? And you wish to slay such a creature?" Marius asked in disbelief.

"Ha! In our land, monsters roam! Vile monster, sea snakes, large krakens, murky spawns that wait in the depths! And with my blade," He raised his sword, "I shall kill-

Suddenly Regin was interrupted by a tremendous roar, that rumbled across the waves, shaking the boat! A wave crashed onto the boat, rocking it back and forth, sending Marius stumbling onto the ground! He quickly stood up, and stared wide-eyed into the dark abyss of night, where an enormous dark shaped stood out of the water. Marius stared at massive slithering creature, indescribable except as a monstrosity. It was covered in thick scales, with large horns sticking out of its head, and a terrible single eye baring down on the small boat. The beast roared again, revealing massive rows of terrible teeth capable of shallowing a man whole!

"What monstrous spawn of the devil is this!" cried out Marius in fear.

Marius was broken from his gaze by the loud laughter of Regin, who stood open-armed, laughing with great swagger. "Praise might Odin, wise All-Father, and thunderous Thor, and tempting fate for this chance of glory!"

Marius gripped the man's shoulder and yelled, "Are you mad! This is a foul beast of the sea!"

"Yes! I told you, monsters roam this land, and we are made all the more glorious by slaying them! It seems the rumors of a few sea monsters still alive was true, but now will all know that I have slain these monsters!" With that, the wild Norseman threw of his overgarments and, grabbing his sword, dove into the waters, laughing all the way.

"Regin!" cried out Marius, but the fellow had already dived into the water. Looking back up, Marius noticed the monster getting closer, and then saw another one farther back! "Monsters at sea! Monsters at sea! Help! Hurry!" The men who were already above deck had begun running around, shouting, giving orders. Suddenly, the captain ran bye, looking out in fear.

"Captain!" cried Marius, clutching his cross very tightly.

"Yes I see!" shouted the Captain. "Hold onto something! Everyone prepares for assault!"

"But Captain, the Norseman, Regin, he, he jumped overboard! Straight toward the monster!"

"Argh, those crazy berserkers! Quick! It would be best if you find a safe place to be! And say a prayer! God help- "

Suddenly the boat was knocked hard by a blow from one of the creatures! All the men on deck were knocked the ground, hitting the hard-wooden flooring. One of the creatures roared thunderously, as Marius's hands began to shake with fear. _The twins! _He suddenly thought. They were below deck! He had to get to them!

Stumbling along, Marius tried to quell his fears and started to head below deck. But the boat was hit again, sending Marius to the floor! He looked up and looming over the boat was a vicious sea monster, its terrible eye cast down the poor small ship. It opened its mouth as if to consume the whole ship, but then came a wild cry, like that of a madman! Suddenly Marius saw a figure clawing their way up the scaled beast! The figure was near the monster's head, and with a wild cry jumped onto its eye, plunging his sword deep into it!

_Regin! _realized Marius, recognizing the figure. Regin took out his now blood-bathed sword and yelled triumphantly. He then jumped off, onto another sea creature and began to clamber up it as well. Marius saw that the monsters were preoccupied, so he began to run towards the entrance to the lower deck.

It was then that Marius noticed a large shadow, looming over from the back of the ship. He looked on in fear, as another creature stood blinking back at him! It had snuck behind the ship! Rearing back, the beast came in for a crushing blow-

And was smashed back, as strange blue energy formed a strange defensive shield! It was then that Marius noticed two cloaked women standing on the back of the ship, arms outstretched. _The twins! _Marius realized.

Quickly, Marius dashed to where they were, as the monster smashed aimlessly against the blue wisps, which hardened into a defensive shield as soon as it got close! Marius reached them, and roughly set a hand on one's shoulder.

"Alexia, Lucia! What are you doing!" he shouted, breaking their concentration and dissipating the blue wisps?

"We heard the roar and came up! The monst- "

"No! Someone could see you! Quickly!" Marius pushed them forward, "We must seek shelter! I can't let anyone see you do that!"

Pushing the twins ahead, they moved out of the way as crash ensued from behind. The monster had smashed onto the back of the ship, and pulled back, roaring!

"Go!" yelled Marius.

The trio ran forward, as another attack sent the boat twisting and turning, and sending everyone to their feet again. Marius helped the twins get up but fell again when the boat was hit once more. Straining to get up, Marius suddenly heard the creature roar again, but this was the sound of an animal in pain. The beast wailed, and Marius dared to look back. The monster's head was tossed back, then slammed into the water, sending a wave that pushed the feeble ship forward!

After a minute, the wave died down, and so did the rain and the wind and the sea. Perceiving no other threat, the crew instantly began cheering, loud and wild! It only intensified when Marius spotted Regin, now bare-chested, covered in blood, wet, and carrying his blood-soaked sword in his right hand and the head of _something _in his left. He was laughing with great thunder and pomp, and the crew began clamoring around him, shouting and cheering.

Letting out a long-held in breath, Marius took a moment to breathe in. Then getting up, he asked the twin how they were, and feeling confident that the trouble was over, he bade the twins to go back to sleep, although Marius knew he wouldn't be getting any. After the twins went below-deck, he sat down near front, and sat dully for a long time, thanking God that no one saw the twins' abilities. He sat there for a long time, unaware of the slowly warming sky. As the sun began to rise, he heard shouting, which shook Marius from his mindless stupor. Getting up again, he stood, as out of the fog a small dock emerged. Then he noticed more docks, and ships, and farther up buildings and a mighty castle, looming over the sea.


	3. Chapter 2

Beowulf: The Next Heroes

Chapter 2

Regin

Regin stood in the hall built by the old king Hrothgar, while the current residence of the throne sat intently. The one who sat on it held the air of authority, yet he shifted uncomfortably on it, as if he did not wish to be sitting there. It was an older man, grey, stocky, and with a sad look in his eyes. The king continued to clutch onto a golden horn, shaped in the form of a dragon. Finally, the king said,

"So, young warrior, what is your name? And why are you here?"

"My name is Regin," he replied proudly, "son of Bor, and I travel the lands facing whatever fate has decided to test me with. When I heard of a terrible dragon and demon-witch in these lands, I knew that the All-Father called me here, and I seek to gain glory from slaying your monster!"

While Regin spoke passionately, the king seemed less pleased, and spoke softly yet sternly, "Young and brash fool! Do you know how many of your kind go of seeking glory only to flee or be killed by some foul creature! I too was like you, coming here with my great friend to kill a beast, but see what 'glory' I have now. I see your kind everywhere, boasting of greatness but paltry cowards instead, who run at the sight of terror. What have you done that you boast so bold; how do we know that you are more than mere talk, boy!"

Regin's eyes flashed with anger, but he held himself back, and said, "I understand your hesitance, but let me assure you, I have seen and done my share of deeds. Why, even on my way here vicious sea monsters attacked our boat, but I killed them all! These men," he gestured to some of the crewmen eating and staring at a table, "can bear witness to that. And as for further evidence…" at this Regin grabbed a bag he had been carrying, and from it seized an object. Throwing it onto the floor, the people around gasped as they beheld a woman's head, but strange and green! "This is the head of the last sea monster, which swam carefully toward me. The creature had the top shape of a woman, but the tail of a fish! I cleaned its head right of with my sword, and now I present it to you, O king Wiglaf, as proof of my deed. Does this convince you?"

All those attending there gasped and awed, pointing at the terrible sight. King Wiglaf too was staring at it, stroking his beard intently, and sitting deep in thought for a few minutes. Finally, he turned to look at Regin and said slowly, "You have shown your evidence, young hero, and I see your valor. Very well, you shall accompany shall to the cave of monster, and slay her once and for all!" At this, the attending crowd rose up and cheered, calling forth drinks and feasting on roasted pig. As the people partied intently, Wiglaf beckoned Regin forward.

"Please, sit now Regin, and let me hear of your tale." Asked the old king.

"Very well. I am the son of Bor, a mighty warrior in our land, far across the sea. The All-Father has seen fit to gift me great strength and prowess with the blade, so for many years I have roamed our lands, letting wise Odin and fate test me with trials of seasons, vile men, or even monsters. I slew them, to gain honor and glory for my name and my family. Although the world has changed and fewer monster remain for me to kill. But long have I heard of the glory of the great Beowulf, a hero of heroes, and when I heard of his death and the monstrous plague in this land, I saw that fate had given me another path to trod. And so, I have come now to your realm, o king, to kill the beast which so intently stalks your land. But I ask you, what is the nature of the monster? What form or magic does the beast possess?"

King Wiglaf responded, "I see you are wise, Regin, to know the nature of the monster before you face her. And it is worse, because the demon is not a beast, but a woman, and the evilest to crawl the world. She mothers monsters and practices the darkest of magics. Even with your blade, I fear it may not be enough."

"Do your doubt my skill?" Regin questioned.

"No, but her talent is unlike any ever seem. She is born from the foul depths, and I have seen dozens of men dead by her arts. She weaves the unnatural to her suiting, and I control dark magic, unlike any ever seen." Wiglaf responded grimly, making Regin quiver slightly. Regin nodded and tried to say bravely, "No beast may face my blade and live", promptly and sat back down at a table, thinking intently.

_I may be able to face creatures of steel and bone, _though Regin, _but a witch of dark arts…. Perhaps I may need to find something to counter against the demon's power…_

Regin was no fool, and as cocky as he was, he knew his limits. Men could do little against the unnatural powers of magic. He would have to look for an opportunity to give him some leverage.

As fate deemed it, opportunity would be gracious. The monk from the boat-Marius, that was his name, right? – walk over to the king, addressing himself, and saying something to him about monasteries and a strange god of the south. The little man was surely in his fifties, with a small beard, and a brown tunic of his order, but held himself together with strong arms and legs. That's when Regin remembered something very important he had seen on the boat! Suddenly, Regin began to watch the monk very carefully, and decided he would make sure to follow him later.

Regin spent the rest of the night drinking and cheering but paid careful attention to the monk. When Marius left, Regin noticed the party was winding down, and began to follow the cloak-clad figure.

It was surprisingly simple to do so. Many winters spent tracking deer and animals across harsh winters had made Regin into a silent and deadly hunter, and he was able to quietly keep his distance and follow the monk, and the only ones out at this time were drunk. After trailing him for several minutes, he saw Marius duck into a house where he must have been staying and heard voices behind the walls. Ducking near a window, Regin heard the conversation.

"Alright," said Marius, "we're finally here. But we must be careful up here. These pagan people are superstitious and would very willingly hurt you if they discovered the truth."

_Truth? What's this old man talking about?_

Marius continued, "Although no one knows us here and we should be safe in the monastery, I want you to be careful to not reveal your abilities. We were very close on the boat, but thank the great God no one saw you"

At this a woman's voice chimed in, softly and lovely, "But those monsters, they would have crushed us all if-"

"I know, I know child. You did what you did. It was close, but if we keep our heads sharp, we shall not have to worry. Now, show me how your skills are coming."

"It's getting easier," replied another girl, similar in tone yet slightly different, "Without the stress of being discovered and our practice, well, it's simple and much more powerful. You saw that on the monster."

Finally, Regin risked looking up and peeked his head over the window.

"Well then, let's see a small demonstration!" Marius said. In the small room with Marius were two other girls, young of age, and with similar complexions. They were both clad in robes, and very beautiful, if Regin did say so himself. They both had blonde hair, and a colorful youthful complexion of southerners. At Marius' behest, they both held out their hands, and in shock Regin watched as a shimmering sound echoed as blue wisps, like single streams of fog, appeared out of the air! The wisps coalesced together like a whirlpool, forming a floating orb of illuminating light. With a gasp Regin confirmed his suspicions, drew out his sword, and charged through the door, startling the monk and the woman!

"So you are witches!" He cried.


	4. Chapter 3

Beowulf: The Next Heroes

Chapter 3

Lucia

"So you are witches!"

Lucia turned abruptly and gazed up at fear and alarm at the huge figure of the Norseman who burst through the door! Alexia cried out, and the twins both drew back onto the end of the room, as the wild man pointed his terrible sword at them menacingly, while Marius instinctively stepped in between the girls and the figure.

"What do you want?" enquired Marius, speaking with fierce will.

"I knew I saw something suspicious on the boat! So you are practices of the dark arts, sorcerers, wielders of witchcraft, eye?" retorted the man. Lucia saw he was of a massive shape, with a brutish look and braided small beard, and with an ambitious look in his eye.

"They are not witches! Put, put down your sword and-" pleaded Marius but he was interrupted by the Norseman.

"- Quiet old monk! On the boat, I saw the beast attack the ship but be diverted by blue light. That was you wasn't it!"

"Yes." Answered Alexia, shaking.

"What are you? Mystics? Seers?" the man began to approach them "Answer me!"

"Step back!" shouted Marius fiercely, and pushing the girls back.

"Marius!"

"Girls, stay behind me. And stand back you fiend!" Marius raised his voice, adding to the chaos of the room.

_Oh great God protect us__! _Pleaded Lucia in her mind.

"Out of my way!" bellowed the man.

"I said stand back!" yelled Marius as he punched the man hard in the chest with a thunderous crash and sending the man banging onto the floor! "You will not harm one hair on their head, and God help you if you dare to try!"

Lucia was shocked at Marius' response! Then the figure slowly stood up, staring intently with confusion at the lot of them, and Lucia prayed most desperately for what seemed to be eternity. But then the man's face softened, and he began laughing deeply and heartily!

"Ho ho, aha ha ha! Ha Ha I knew I would like you monk! I didn't expect you to do that! Ha ha! Very well, monk! I shall stay here and listen to your consent. " the man chuckled to himself, and promptly sat down. "But tell me now, why do you travel with witches or such young girls who practice these dark arts? I thought that was forbidden against your order!"

"They are not witches!" spoke Marius loudly, and with such sternness that Lucia felt very frightened by it. She has always seen Marius as kind and protective man, one who disliked violence and war, but seeing him like this, as if he were ready to go to war against the war to protect them, well, it made Lucia feel very small. Marius continued, "They are…they are whatever they are intended to be. I may not know the full plan our Lord has, but I know that these girls are his creation as well. Whatever they have been gifted with, I have been sent to protect them, and keep them safe from men like you!"

"Really? And how did such woman gain their arts, hm? Why do you defend them so, monk?"

"Because I promised their mother!" Marius cried out. After a moment of silence, he said, "In my land I was respected, and I served the church well. I had a friend back there, a girl I knew and cared about very much. She was yet young and innocent and had such goodness inside her. Then, then one day she came to our monastery, ill and weak…and pregnant!"

"Mother." Said Alexia, her eyes beginning to water.

"Yes," said Marius looking back at them, "Your mother. We cared for her, but she was so weak, and when she had twins…. *Sigh*. She made me promise, while she was dying, while I felt her skin go cold and her spirit leave her, she asked me and I swore to protect her children, and I couldn't fail her… As you and I know," he looked at the Norseman, "all people are too superstitious, and twins would have been killed if the people knew. But we kept the girls hidden, safe, in the monastery." At this Lucia began to silently cry, as hot tears fell down her face. "When I learned of their…abilities, I knew I had to keep them hidden from others, because they would instantly be burned at the stake as so-called witches. I do not know why they have the abilities they do, but I know they have souls just like you and I!"

The man was looking downcast as Marius spoke, his eyes betraying some sadness in them.

"Why did you come here?" he asked quietly.

"The people began to make rumors of beautiful nuns, and the land down there is too full of greedy lords who mess into our business. I knew my brothers would never betray me, but newer monks were coming, and meddlesome priests, and the people began to whisper…. So, I have brought them up here, to be safe. But now you know, and so my promise is worthless! Ah, how worthless I am! But what do you intend to do, you boisterous man? Kill them or dishonor them and then burn them at the stake?! Well let me say now, you'll have to go through me and kill me solid 'till my spirit leave me before you lay one hand on these girls!" Marius spoke with much vigor and courage, and he seemed ready to face any foe or army that would dare to stand against him.

After a moment of silence and being taken aback and even slightly fearful, the Norseman spoke very blandly, as if he was trying to suppress emotion. "I do not care to harm these fair maidens, and do not wish to see what would happen if I tried." Marius stared intently at him, "You might even be able to stop me, or possibly kill me if I tried, I can see that in your vigor and words. But we both know how superstitious people can be, and even the slightest whisper or smallest whiff of witchcraft can summon a whole legion of angry rioters. If the people in this land heard of foreigners performing strange magic arts, well, even you monk couldn't save them. However, only I know of such things."

Marius squinted his eyes and glared fiercely. "What do you want from us?" he asked.

The man replied, "I'm certain you've heard of the monster that haunts this land, and how the king is bent on killing it?"

"Yes. I know of the supposed demon-witch."

"I intend to kill her with the king. But I am not so foolish so as to blindly charge against the beings of the dark arts. Thus, these two will come with, to counteract her magical talents."

"You would have me send them with Norsemen on a party to kill a supposed witch?! Do you think I am mad or-"

"-We will go!" shouted Lucia. At this, both Marius and the man looked at her.

"No Lucia, I will not all-"

"Marius, please!" exclaimed Alexia "If we do not go, more people will suffer. Please, have faith in us."

"But, but I cannot…" Marius let out a deep sigh, and his face revealed a great internal struggle, as his head hung low.

"You have my word, and I vow upon my father's name and my sword that I shall leave them be and never tell a soul about anything once this is over." Said the man.

"It takes more than word for a promise to be kept." Replied Marius sharply, and then turning to look at him, he said, "Very well, since you have coerced me, I have no choice but to let them go with you, but I shall travel with you as well. I will not let them go alone, and if what you say is true, I must see the evil of this world purged forever, including those of demon kind. Do not break your oath." He spoke very sternly to the man.

Lucia had to admit that she felt great joy when Marius said he would be joining them. Knowing he would be there, to protect them, gave her courage. But it still gave her great fright to know that she would be travelling with a rough Norseman.

"Very well, monk." Said the figure, "I agree. We shall leave in the morning, so be ready."

When the man turned to leave, Lucia asked "What is your name sir?"

"Regin, son of Bor, fair maiden." And then he left, slamming the great door and embarking out into the dark night.

As soon as the man, Regin left, Lucia let out a great big sigh, one she had been holding in for a long time.

Marius turned to look at the girls, with worry in his eyes.

"Marius, what are we going to do?" asked Lucia, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Marius breathed heavily, then replied, "We've been backed into a corner, I'm afraid. If we refuse, the man-ah, Regin-, then the results could be terrible for you two. We'll have to go with him tomorrow. But don't fear, all is as God has seen. I'll be with you, and I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Do you really think there is a demon in the land?" asked Lucia inquisitively, and with fear.

"Perhaps. They are real creatures, and you both saw the monsters on the way here."

"The Norseman believed she was real. I fear she might be." Said Alexia, always acting as the wiser older one. She was known to be able to tell if a person was lying or not, a sort of "gift" Marius had always said.

"But come here, girls, I'll be with you here, and we need not fear! Remember our Lord! We may be able to vanquish this blight." Spoke Marius, quelling some of Lucia's fear._ Oh Lord, please give me courage! I am terribly afraid!_ Marius continued, "Listen, I know you both are afraid, but get some rest. You'll need sleep for tomorrow. We will face tomorrow when it comes."

The twins did as Marius requested, and after preparing for sleep, Lucia tucked inside a cozy bed with warm covers, letting her thoughts bounce around her head. Being naturally curious, she didn't think her mind would be able to sleep, but a sudden peace of mind came over her, she felt into deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Beowulf: The Next Heroes

Chapter 4

Marius

Marius had to admit, he felt terribly afraid. He had spent half the night praying feverishly, and with great earnest. By morning, is fear had turned into firm resolve and zeal, firstly to protect Alexia and Lucia, and secondly to destroy the demon which had plagued him in his nightmares that night. When morning came, he rose early, and began fiddling with his carved wooden cross. It something he had worked on from a young, age, slowly carving it into a curved and smooth form. _Its funny_, he thought, _that the most simple and ordinary things could inspire such hope in a person or calm one's fears_. He would need all his courage for today.

Marius saw that the sun was rising, and that soon they would have to leave. Saying another prayer, he got up, and got ready for the day. Once the old monk had gathered some supplies and wrapped himself in clothes for their task, he woke the girls. After getting them up and all set for the day, they began to eat. Nobody said anything, as there was not much to be said.

After finishing their modest breakfast, Marius gathered a few other materials, and prepared a travelling bag for the journey. About the time they were all set, there was a knock on the door. Marius knew that it was time. Slowly getting up, he very gradually reached for the door and opened it. It was Regin.

"Alright monk." He said rather seriously, "Are you and your girls ready to go?' Marius merely nodded grimly. "Good. Now c'mon, we've got to get going, and demons to slay!" Regin gave a laugh and walked off.

Marius looked back at the twins. They stood there, stiff, and clearly frightened. "Alexia, Lucia," he said in a gentle, fatherly voice, "Come here. I will be right here, with you, the entire time. Stick close to me and defend yourself! This will all be over soon." He hugged them tightly, and then stepped outside with them. Whatever happened, and whatever they would face, they would face it as a family.

Regin was waiting for them, along with an old man that Marius recognized as King Wiglaf. Turning to greet them, Wiglaf said "Ah, so these are your little witches, eh Regin?"

Marius stiffened, surprised that the king knew. But of course, Regin would tell the king about his little plan. Marius said in a controlled voice "They are not witches. Sire."

Wiglaf eyed him, then gave a good laugh. _What is it with these Norseman?_ thought Marius, as Wiglaf said "That seems to be the case, good monk." Wiglaf looked around at his men, who had gathered around their king. Wiglaf then proceeded to tell them that he would be venturing out, to avenge their king Beowulf, and to kill the wretched mother of Grendel finally purging the land of her tyranny. As Wiglaf was thus addressing the people, a lone monk, clad in simple brown robes, greeted Marius. Marius recognized him as Brother Rolf. Marius had talked with many of the monks on his arriving at the city (which was yesterday), and one of them was the young Brother Rolf.

"Father Marius!" said the boy as he approached him.

Marius smiled and asked "Hello Brother Rolf. What brings you here?"

"The fellow brothers of the monastery have not sent me to see how you are doing." The boy replied, "And we also hear rumor that you are going out with the king?"

Marius sighed, and explained, "Unfortunately yes. I'm afraid I cannot speak of it right now, but I must travel with him today, for…assistance. But rest assured that as soon as the day is over, I shall be back soon and join my brothers at the monastery. Will you please tell them that?"

"I can, and I shall Father. I pray for Godspeed for you, and safety!"

"Thank you, Brother." Marius smiled warmly, touched by the boy's youth. "Do not fear. All is as it was meant to be."

With that the young monk left, just as the people gave a great cheer for the king. Then everyone quickly returned back to their homes, as the daily life continued.

Half an hour later, Marius, the twins, Regin, and King Wiglaf with a few of his men were all riding horses, with the great castle of the city looming behind them. Regin was naturally in the lead, followed by Wiglaf, then Marius, the twins, and a few guards at the back. Clouds rolled overhead, signaling the battle that would soon take place.

As they trotted on, Marius, still remaining close to the twins, began to wonder and dream off what they would face. He had never seen a demon before. Would it be a terrible and hideous monster, with a crone's face, sprouting horns and relishing in fire? Or it might be a conniving succubus, a trickster, a vile schemer. A witch. Marius always knew that knowledge was power, or power to be used responsibly. He always felt better and secure knowing the facts, all of them, which made him on of the favorite judges back in his land. He needed to know, and to plan.

"Sire," he said, coming up near the old man, "May I inquire about a few things?"

Wiglaf looked back at him. He had thick grey hair, and very sad eyes, which told of loss and the burden of kingship. "What do wish to know monk?"

"May I ask, what is Grendel's Mother like? I wish to know so that I may better know how to defeat her."

Wiglaf looked forward, drawing back into his vast memory, "I have never seen her myself, as I did not enter the cave to kill her, as my dear friend Beowulf did. He did not say much about her, only that she was terrible beast. But I fear she may be a tempter, an enchantress and one who takes the form of a woman, to thus seduce men to her own bidding." While he was speaking, Marius noticed that the King's face seemed distraught, as if an internal conflict was waging inside his mind. Kings usually had something like that, but Marius wondered what it could be. Wiglaf continued, "In truth, I cannot be certain what we will face, or what magic she has in her employ. I suppose it is a good thing we have your little wizards, eh?" Wiglaf gave a little laugh but noticed the serious face Marius had. "My monk, you're quite the serious type! Ah, don't worry. I have no need to meddle in the affairs of you priests and such, and your little girls will be just fine!"

While Marius did have some doubts, the king seemed trustworthy and all. But eager to change the subject, Marius uttered, "Sire, mentioned your friend Beowulf. I've only heard a few tales of him, but what does he have to do with this demon, exactly? You are very keen to kill her, I dare say."

King Wiglaf looked forward, his eyes looming back to remember days long past. "Yes. Grendel's Mother has caused much pain to me. My friend, Beowulf, ah there was a true Norseman. He could swim for days on end, kill monsters with his bare hands, even kill a dragon! Truly, he deserves his place in Valhalla. But, let me get back. Long ago, my friend and I sailed her, long ago, to slay Grendel, the wretched beast. And he did, taking its whole arm off! But Grendel's Mother took back his arm, and so Beowulf and I travelled to kill her. He always told me that he had slain her, but then came that dragon, the wretches spawn, which killed my king!" Wiglaf looked like he wasn't even talking to Marius, but rather himself, whispering inner thoughts, "I saw her, when his ashes were sent to the All-Father. Staring in the waves, mocking me. She will pay! That dragon was his-"at this, Wiglaf, suddenly stopped himself, as if he had just been pulled out of a long dream. Shaking his head, he rode ahead of Marius and said coldly, "You have had your talk monk. Best pray to your gods for the coming battle."

Marius wanted to correct him (it wasn't a few gods, it was THE God), and ask Wiglaf more questions, but held his tongue. _Something is off here with this hero Beowulf and Grendel's Mother. She_ _was said to be dead but appeared later with a dragon-child_. Marius was starting to piece the parts together but kept his ideas to himself. It mattered little, with what they would be facing soon.

Marius said another prayer, and continued to ride, preparing himself for what was to come. Horrible visions plagued his mind, for what to come, but he kept thinking _I must have courage! For the_ _twins, I must! This demon is nothing compared to the Most High! _He kept like this, for the rest of the ride, until a shout came out "We're here!"

Marius looked out, and saw before him a swamp setting right in front of a great mountain, where there was set a huge cave, looming large and open, a consuming mouth which swallowed up all who entered in.

"Lord help us" was all Marius could say.


	6. Chapter 5

Beowulf: The Next Heroes

Chapter 5

Regin

Regin felt many emotions stir inside him as he entered the great mouth that led into the dark depths of the mountain. Excitement, energy, a sweeping joy of sorts, for the kill, anger even, for all the pain the monster had caused, and, if he was being honest, a touch of fear. All these emotions were not uncommon to Regin; he felt them whenever he went on quests like this. The key was to channel the emotions into energy against your foe.

The cave was dark and cold, and it was difficult to see. A few of the king's men held torches, which illuminated the cave with modest light. Everyone had to walk in water, which reached up to their chests. However, once they walked only a little distance in, the ground began to descend quickly, and a stone wall stood at the end, blocking their advances.

"The water must go under here, leading into another cave." Pointed out one of the men.

"We don't know how long that tunnel is, and it'll drown out the torches, leaving us blind! This is a water demon, and she'll be in her natural habitat!" cried out another man.

"Calm yourself man!" said King Wiglaf. He turned to look at the twins and said, "Alright, this is what you're here for. Use your magic or whatever to get us across."

Alexia opened her mouth to say something in protest, but held her tongue, though her face displayed a flash of uncertainty and fear. Marius came up to them and said quietly, "Just stay calm. You'll have to move the water out of the way and-

"But we can't Marius! We haven't ever-"

"-I know, I know." Marius paused, "Remember the cave, how you both created a protection that stopped the cave-in?" the twins both nodded, "Well, do the same here. Press the water to the sides."

"Are you done?" said Regin, bored, "_Gram _thirsts for blood! Let's get this over with."

Marius gave him a cross look but gave the twins a nod of confidence. They both stepped forward, as everyone stepped back, expecting some giant explosion of light or something. The twins acted as one, outstretching their hands. A collection of blue wisps appeared at the surface of the water, then slowly they spread out, rippling across the surface of the water. The blue wisps solidified, pushing the water to the side, and forming a blue-walled tunnel which kept the water at bay. A few soldiers gasped, but quickly gathered their senses once Regin bellowed, "Haha! There we go! Now, we go forward, to kill this beast!"

The men gave a cheer, and they advanced into the blue-lit tunnel, illuminated by the sides. The girls seemed strained as they passed but held up the walls. The group continued to walk along, and then someone said, "Lord Wiglaf, your horn!"

Wiglaf looked to his side, where he held an old golden horn. Reaching down, he saw that it was glowing a brilliantly, casting its light across the tunnel.

The ground began to slope upward, and soon the group found themselves inside a new cavern. It was huge, covered in pools and various rocky outcrops, and there lay huge piles of gold setting in the corners. Except for the torches and Wiglaf's horn, the cavern was pitch-black.

"Prepare yourself men! This is when the vile witch and murderer of our dear king Beowulf finally dies!" Wiglaf shouted, pulling out his sword as his men followed, cheering and shouting.

Meanwhile, Marius whispered to the twins, "Stay back, and protect yourselves and the men. Follow my lead and watch yourselves. Whatever happens, God is with us!" his words managed to give the girls some courage.

Then Regin, growing impatient, pulled out his sword, _Gram_, and said "Show yourself, witch! Taste the steel flesh of my blade and quench its hunger with your blood!"

His challenge echoed into the cavity, and yet there was only silence. Until she began to speak. The voice came from all around, soft and lovely, like a sweet melody with multiple layers, thick and rich.

"My my," said the voice, "there is no need for violence. You have entered my domain for war, but we do not need war. Look at you all, such strong men." At this, there was a tiny ripple that appeared from a pool, and from it bobbed a little tail-like thing. Then a woman's face appeared before the surface. Slowly, the creature stood up out of the water, golden and glistening…and completely naked. The men gaped at the lovely creature, and Regin's eyes went wide, while Wiglaf merely sneered and stared deeply with murder in his eyes. She approached them seductively, her skin covered in what seemed to be gold, her features flawless and perfect, and a golden tail hung down from her what was her hair.

"Please, put away your weapons, and your swords," she said in a sweet little manner, "There is no need for them here." Some of the men began to falter, lowering their swords, before Wiglaf shouted, "NO! You temptress, you wretched demon! You killed my friend, and I have sworn an oath to avenge his death! You'll pay for what you've done!"

Wiglaf bellowed a war cry, and charged her, swinging his great sword at her head. The demon however quickly moved out of the way. Wiglaf tried to hit her with his sword, but she was fluid and fast, dodging all of his attacks. Then, she grabbed Wiglaf by the collar, showing remarkable strength, and lifted him off his feet, and then tossed him back like a piece of trash. The king landed on the ground by the group, and Regin heard the sound of bones breaking. This enraged the rest of the men, who charged Grendel's Mother. But they never stood a chance. Her tail thrashed through the air, cutting and gutting the stomachs of a few, and then she summoned a wave of golden fire which burned though one of the approaching guards, who screamed as the flames scorched and burnt him to ash. Then she lifted up hear hand, and the rest of the soldiers began to be lifted from the ground, as if by some unseen force. They groveled and screamed, as their skin began to age and rot right before their eyes, and they clawed with skeletal hands, before only a corpse was left.

Regin, meanwhile, had also charged, swinging his huge sword. Aiming straight for her head, he swung with all his might! But it passed right through her, as if she was some ghost or phantom. "What sorcery is this?" he asked, and then stabbed her right through the chest, but his sword seemed to have no effect! There it was, sticking out of her, but she merely smiled deviously at him. Then she swatted him with her hand, and Regin was knocked back toward the twins, surprised by her strength. He just had enough time to look up, as a great stream of fire flew towards him, ready to burn him to ashes! Regin held his arms up to protect himself from the engulfing flame…and then felt nothing. Timidly, he put his hands down, only to see that the flame was being redirected around him, leaving him unscathed! Strange blue shields protected him, until the fire dispersed! _Those twin girls!_ he thought with a realization.

Grendel's Mother also realized it as well, and gave a little laugh, "Hm, and what have we here? Little girls with their paltry tricks? My my, what a unique collected sort we have gathered here just to find me. A king, a warrior, a monk, and even little witches!" She looked at the twins, who were standing at the side of the rock near to Regin, "Such power, I haven't seen such talent in a long time." With that, she swiped her hands like she was swatting fly, and the twins both were flung across to the side, leaving just Regin and her. Regin then hastily stood up, gripping his sword, but what he saw entranced him right in his tracks.

She approached him slowly, in a carefree and seductive manner, her unclothed form glistening in the torchlit cave. Regin felt an impulsive desire, as he carefully noticed all of her features. Regin hadn't had a good look at her form, but now he stood gawping at the majestic creature which slowly sauntered toward him. She began to speak to him, her voice like sweet honey or fresh dew. You must be a mighty hero, to have come to my domain." Regin pointed the tip of his sword into her chest, but it passed right through her, as if she were one of the ghosts of Valhalla. She passed behind him, whispering into his ear softly, "I mean you know harm." Regin's resolve began to falter, and he had to contain himself. "Come, Regin, sleep with me here, and give me a child. Rest with me here, and I will give you strength unimaginable! You will be strong and feared and rule this realm as king. I will never stalk this land again. This I swear." She pulled in front of Regin, and he let his sword slide to the ground. Why not spend a night with her, and return as hero? His resolve shattered, as she pulled close to him. Her lovely face was mere inches away, and Regin closed his eyes as her voice drowned out everything else, and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Suddenly, Regin was knocked to the ground, and he heard someone yell "Begone you devil!"

It was the priest! Marius stood in front of the demon, holding his cross outward to ward her away. "Keep your lustful seductions away from here!" The demon was startled, if not by the outspoken courage and ferocity of the monk. But then she laughed, and said, "So the little monk stands up. Do you think you can hold me back by that piece of wood?"

Marius squinted his eyes and said with absolute certainty "I need no fabrication! You are nothing to my Lord! Go back to the burning fire from whence you came!"

"Such courage, for a little man. You must be very brave to come all the way to this land-"

"Silence your tongue demon! You cannot corrupt me with your seductions!"

But Grendel's Mother smile and said, "Maybe not, but what of your little girls?" Marius' eyes opened wide. "They always be persecuted and feared. Only I can show them how to truly use their powers! They can rule this realm!"

Marius, to the pleasure of the demon, was about to explode, and spoke with an unknown fury "Demon! You will never, ever touch them! Monster!" and with a surprising movement, he punched the her straight in the face, sending her reeling back!

Marius then looked back at Regin, who was getting up.

"Get up, you weak-willed Norseman!" exclaimed Marius, shaming Regin who looked away. "Come on, we've got to finish her off! Lucia! Alexia! Are you alright!"

"Yes, we're fine!" yelled back one of the girls.

"Good! Now let's- "suddenly, he was interrupted by laughter, that emanated at and echoed all across the cavern, rolling in their ears and sounding all around them.

"Hahahaha! You pitiful fools. I see now that I must simply kill you all. And here I was hoping that one of you could be like Beowulf."

"Do not mention his name, dog!" yelled King Wiglaf, who had stood up from where he had been thrown, clutching his side, "You'll not profane his name!"

"Profane his name? Oh, my dear little king, you no nothing!"

"I know plenty! You gave birth to your son, that dragon which killed him, and now you'll pay!"

Her voice chuckled again, "My son? No, not my son, Beowulf's son!"

"What!" gasped Regin, who was getting up.

"Didn't you think it odd that he never returned with my head, or that King Hrothgar killed himself when Beowulf returned? Or that the dragon come from the exact cave where I was?" Wiglaf had a look of disbelief, and could only mutter, "No, no it can't be."

"He laid me, here, in this cave, and filled me with child. You know it to be true, Wiglaf, you've just tried to deny it. In exchange, I offered him power and strength, and would remain dormant so long as your horn stayed here." Wiglaf glanced down at the glowing horn he held at his side. It once belonged to King Hrothgar and was taken by Beowulf when he went after Grendel's Mother. When it returned the dragon had attacked.

"Ah, you bold heroes, so strong, but so weak to simple pleasures. It has been so easy, with so many men…"

"You, you monster!" cried Regin, realizing the scope of the threat.

"Well, your days are over, you beast!" cried Marius, realizing now what the king had been distraught about, and finally piecing it all together, "This is where you end comes!"

At this, one of the pools began to bulge, and shape began to form from it. "Then you all must die. Pity, I was considering taking in you little girls, monk." Said Grendel's Mother, but in a new form, a hideous one. She stood like a small giant out of the water, truly now a monster. Huge golden scales rippled from her skin, her face was a contortion comparable only to a lizard or a strange reptile, her arms were long and lanky and ended in webbed claws, and a large tail made up her lower half.

_So she reveals her true form_, though Regin, bitter that he could be even seduced by the loathsome creature. _Well, now she will die!_

With a great yell, Regin and Wiglaf charged, with all the fury of Valhalla! He charged with adrenaline in his veins and energy in his lungs, ready to face any challenge she might present.

Grendel's Mother smote him like a fly, sending Regin to smash into a cliff! He heard the rocks crack, but amazingly he felt nothing! Not a scratch or a chip! At first amazed, he thought _The gods honor my valor! Odin give me strength to slay the demon! _And so, he quickly resumed the fight.

Wiglaf had fared no better than Regin, with the large form of Grendel's Mother crushing his sword and stabbing him through the gut with her tail. Blood began to spill out from the wound, and she tossed him to the side, turning her attention to Marius. Wrapping her tail around him, she lifted the monk to her face, with a sinister grin on her monster face.

"Alexia, Lucia!" he cried, and suddenly blue whips sprang out, thwacking the beast, and she cried out! More blue wisps sprang forth, like great energy waves, which pummeled her. Initially surprise by it, Grendel's Mother began to throw back her own magic, and the twins had to summon shields to protect themselves.

This gave Regin the perfect chance to strike. Distracted by the twin wizards, she was completely oblivious to a sudden strike. Gripping his sword, _Gram, _which had never failed in battle before, he sprinted across a cliff, and readied for a jump. With a thunderous yell, he charged over the cliff edge, jumped, and raised Gram to slam it onto her back! He brought _Gram_ down and…nothing happened! His ancestral sword, which had never faltered in battles of his elders, failed this once, against the adamant skin of the demon.

With a foul cry, the demon looked down at Regin in indignation, and batted him away. Regin crashed into huge pile of gold, dazzling the young Norseman with visions of gold. He quickly whipped around, looking for something to strike and attack the witch with! _I need something, anything! _He knew time was running out; the twins couldn't hold up their act for much longer. It was now or never! But he needed a weapon!

Regin looked around hastily, searching for anything, anything that could stop her. And then, he glanced upon something! There, right beside him, lay the biggest sword the had ever seen! It must have been a giant's sword, for it was truly colossal. The humongous sword was blood red in color, and absolutely huge, with the handle bigger than his entire body!

Grabbing onto the huge sword, Regin cried out "Mighty All-Father, give me strength!" and whether it was answered by Odin or another god, Regin suddenly felt stronger than ever, and with a firm grip he held the wide handle of the sword, he hoisted the entire sword, right out of the treasure! With a terrible shout, he swung the sword, and cleaned the demon's head right off!

Blood gushed from her neck, golden liquid which spewed from where her head once sat. Then, her entire female form began to melt, like thick butter, coating the giant's sword. Then, both the sword and the former demon's body began to dissipate, melting like ice warmed by the flaming sun of the north.

Regin stood, panting heavily, and backed away from the melting pool, which was slowly dissolving in the water. He gave a sigh of relief, backed up, and helped Marius up.

"Marius!" said one of the pretty girls, running up to and hugging the monk fiercely.

"Hey, there there. It is all right."

"Is it over?" asked one of the girls

"Yes, my child, it is." Marius replied calmly. He was interrupted by a cough, and everyone turned to look at the king, who lay coughing and spitting blood from his wound.

"King Wiglaf!" cried Marius, "Quickly, girls, get to him!" They ran over the bent king and saw the wound in his gut. Blood was flowing from it, but the girls lay their hands over the wound, and Regin watched in amazement as blue wisps flowed from their hands and patched the wound back together. Regin helped the king up.

"So," said Wiglaf slowly, "It is finally over."

"Yes, yes my lord it is." Marius looked away, "I'm sorry for your friend."

The old king let out a deep sigh and said "He is avenged, and his soul now rests in Valhalla. But come now, we had best get going, to return to the land, to feast in victory," Wiglaf looked at the dead corpses of his men, "And to mourn the dead."

And with that, the weary band left the cave, the girls smiling and holding onto Marius, the old monk even giving a little laugh, and Regin helping the King walk, as they emerged back into the sunlight.

* * *

**And there you have it! Not to bad, hopefully, for a first story! I hope you've enjoyed it! I will continue to work on more stories when I can and I have time, so please stay tuned! And review and give comments please! Thank you! **


End file.
